Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Amazon led Lapis back to camp, her claws unsheathed. "We managed to get our first victim." 23:37, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Hirondelle padded near the ScorchClan border. She'd been quite irritable since the meeting with Scorchflame, and today was no different. ---- Titan was very depressed. He was skinner than usual, having been eating less recently, and it didn't help that the tom was getting old, as his muzzle was now speckled with white. -- 23:38, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne too shrugged and went to lay her nests down in the Patroller's den. She looked up as Amazon and that she-cat- Lapis, she reminded herself- entered. The white she-cat caught sight of Otrera's sour expression and winced inwardly.--- Otrera stared coldly back. " Really? How... thrilling. What was it, a blind mouse? An aged hare?" Want the ball 01:05, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Lapis' eyes narrowed. "It was actually a tom. Small one, but managed to land a few hits on us. Killed him in a few moments." Amazon nodded, her tail flicking. 01:14, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " How impressive," ''Otrera simpered. " Amazon, did you assist her? Answer truthfully," Otrera spat the last sentence out, fixing her eyes on her fellow leader. Want the ball 01:16, July 12, 2016 (UTC) "Barely, she did most of the work," Amazon growled, her eyes narrowing. 01:29, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Otrera returned the look. She didn't like the way things were playing out- this she-cat and Amazon were evidently close, and Otrera didn't want Amazon favouring Lapis. She turned to the leader and thought. " Alright. Lapis, I have reached my juridiction. You will be a Patroller... and some day may fight your way up to the Lead Fighters. Now go." Want the ball 01:32, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Flashdusk padded into Loners and Rogues territory, the tortoiseshell's tail raised. First thing was: where to start in her... finding of answers? She needed to find someone. ---- Hirondelle picked up ScorchClan scent, and backed away from the border. -- 02:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Lapis rolled her eyes, shrugging. Amazon's gaze shot at her like fire, but she returned the glare with a solid ''It's fine behind her eyes. The tabby leader's tail lashed, her ears breifly flattening, before following behind to keep track of the loner. 20:06, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " Amazon," Otrera said calmly. " Before you go, may I speak with you?" Want the ball 20:55, July 12, 2016 (UTC) The tabby leader's eyebrow rose as she turned. "Yes?" 21:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " Come," Otrera flicked her tail and entered her den. Want the ball 21:17, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Amazon looked a bit irritated as she followed the other leader. "Is this about Lapis?" 21:21, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Otrera's gaze was hard and cold. " I know you're good friends, but you can't favour her... which you apparently seem to be doing. Lapis is an Amazon, and you need to treat her the same way you treat everyone else." Want the ball 21:24, July 12, 2016 (UTC) "Favor her, you say?" Amazon wasn't afraid to throw a challenge. "Did you see any sign of it?" Lapis, meanwhile, helped the den-making group. Should I make one for Amazon...? 22:00, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " You spoke more than you fought. You took her to fight the tom when most cats would find it themselves. You fought with her- I know you did, no matter how little." Want the ball 22:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) The tabby flattened her ears in embarrassment, but managed to respond coolly. "It was merely friendly conversation. And I didn't know the tom would be there - it really wasn't my intent to find him." She did know she'd lose at some point, and she braced herself for it. I hope Lapis'll be okay. 22:42, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Otrera's eyes narrowed. " Friendly conversation doesn't happen in a real fight. Keep my words in mind, Amazon. You may leave." Want the ball 23:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) For Hirondelle, it was too late, as Flashdusk had already sighted the older she-cat. "What're you doing? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm looking for someone." ---- "I'm assuming this person is not me," Hirondelle grunted, stepping out of the bush to face Flashdusk. "Who is it you seek?" ---- Flashdusk paused. "A cat called Scorchflame... you've heard of her?" -- 04:20, July 13, 2016 (UTC) She was ready, and the former DarkClan leader herself, ready as well. She had renamed Spirit "Name Me", and convinced the growing kit that that name was hers. Tomorrow, Amber would drop her off at the DarkClan border, and then continue to keep contact with her. She'd manipulate the kit who came from nowhere, get her to give up DarkClan's secrets...and then destroy them from the inside with Name Me. Meadowsong sat in a tree, her eyes closed. To return to the Clans...should she really do it? Maybe her brother would be there, but none would recognize the daughter of Fallenstar ever since Starclan changed her pelt to keep her safe. 19:54, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hirondelle grunted irritably. "I know of her... I'll try find her, but I can't hope." With that, the dark tabby she-cat leapt into the forest, Flashdusk following. -- 19:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Amazon turned away, her tail lashing. Humph, good for me, I just acted like I wasn't a leader at all. She approached Derby, who glared at her angrily. "What now?" 20:04, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Scorchflame was hunting when she picked up ScorchClan scent. Is one of my former Clanmates out of their borders...? In interest, she followed the scent. -- 20:24, July 13, 2016 (UTC) (i am a ginger, i am complete) Otrera stared into emtpy space for a moment, before rising to her paws. She was going to find something to do- continue her scouting, she'd been interrupted by that hairless freak.--- Ariadne went to gu look for more moss, nearing the kittypet border. Want the ball 20:24, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Flashdusk tasted the air from behind Hirondelle. "...I think some cat's following us." At this, Hirondelle paused, tasting the air. "...Ah. I recognize this -" Her words were cut off as Scorchflame herself emerged: Flashdusk looking surprised. -- 20:29, July 13, 2016 (UTC) A tortoiseshell she-cat dropped onto Ariadne's back, hissing loudly.--- The white Amazon didn't waste a beat- Otrera's training drilled into her skull, she immediately rolled over, forcing the kittypet to jump off. Ariadne almost immediately stood up. Both cats faced each other, eyes narrowed. " What did you do that for, sweetheart?" Ariadne spat. Want the ball 20:31, July 13, 2016 (UTC) "Ohhithere," Hirondelle mewed awkwardly, not looking at the former warrior. "Wewerelookingforyou... well, actually, she was looking for you..." Her dark tail flicked in Flashdusk's direction, causing Scorchflame to gasp. She'd dropped this very cat eighteen moons ago at the ScorchClan border... but now what was she doing here...? "Flash...?" -- 20:35, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Lapis curled in her own den, her eyes closed but her mind awake. 20:42, July 13, 2016 (UTC) "...Flashdusk," the tortoiseshell mumbled softly under her breath, causing Scorchflame to sigh. "...So you did become a warrior. Smokeash must've done what I asked then." The mention of Smokeash made Flashdusk's fur rise uneasily though: it was fairly obvious that even though only a moon-and-a-half had passed since the tom's death, the pain still hurt. Meanwhile, Hirondelle watched the two she-cats quietly. Ugh, boringboringboring... -- 20:50, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Meadowsong glanced around before rising to her paws, looking oddly tall as she leaned forward on the branch. With a swift movement, the daughter of the feared Fallenstar leaped down from the tree, landing evenly on her paws. 21:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "...He must've," Flashdusk mewed quietly. "...But he told me the truth as he passed on to our ancestors." Scorchflame, at this, flicked her tail. "What... No, Smokeash!" she cried in anguish for her brother, but it was much too late to do anything now. The gray-and-ginger she-cat trembled for a moment, before straightening up again. "I had to do it for my sake. I had to pretend to be a mother to some cat... because long ago, I let go of that opportunity." (>:D) -- 22:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Amazon picked on Derby for a while before heading towards her love interest. Squeezing in beside her, she muttered, "Thanks to my actions, I got a lecture. Thanks in advance, Lapis." The loner opened one eye and growled, "Hah. Stop acting childish, Amazon. You'll earn your place eventually." 22:30, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Meadowsong, standing tall, tasted the air, detecting mulitple loners nearby. Twitching her whiskers, the lilac tortoiseshell walked on, her head held high as she remained alert. 23:32, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Flashdusk stared. "What are you...?" "Oops, I said too much. I know one cat that will help you in your answers," Scorchflame mewed briskly, turning and padding off. Flashdusk followed, and Hirondelle brought up the rear, sure that the older she-cat was hiding something. She sounded like she'd had some kits... -- 05:56, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Lapis had decided that she'd sleep, curled beside Amazon. The tabby leader wanted to do the same, but she merely stared outside, her eyes narrowing. Stupid, stupid life, stupid me, stupid, stupid conversation. She felt like shaming herself, only to lose that view as the dark gray loner shifted towards her, feeling the long-haired she-cat's body press against her. She glanced outside, her eyes catching sight of the stars, and curled beside Lapis. 01:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) The three she-cats arrived at a den - Titan's den. Scorchflame, being at the head, poked her gray-and-ginger head through the entrance. "Oh, you're there. A few of us want to talk with you, Titan." "Come in, then..." The silver tom's mew was soft: he'd suffered since the death of his only son, and now was skinnier than he ever was. -- 06:37, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Derby watched Amazon with narrowed eyes. Better not soften up with that she-cat, Amazon. 11:02, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Rainy padded off to the ScorchClan border, remembering where the camp was, happy memories filling her mind. -Attack cat The tortoiseshell bared her teeth. " I'm sick of you jungle rats strutting around like you own the place."--- Ariadne blinked. " In case you haven't realized, hon, we kind of do. ''I don't see your type-" she looked disdainfully at the kittypet's collar. " Hunting their own food, fighting to stay alive." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 14:40, July 16, 2016 (UTC) As they padded in, Flashdusk's fur rose at the sight of Titan. ''Why's he so skinny...? The tortoiseshell thought that rogues would take better care of themselves than this! Nonetheless, she joined the other two she-cats, who had sat down. Scorchflame looked at Titan demandingly, pale blue eyes sharp. "She wants to know about your son," she mewed, her tail flicking at Flashdusk. "He is her father, after all." -- 20:43, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Amazon made her way out of her den, Lapis not far behind her. Meanwhile Derby sat watching the two mollies. — Ryewhisker 01:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Surprised, Flashdusk shot a look at Titan. So his son's my father... but what about my mother...? Obviously, it was time for answers, considering that Titan had shuffled slightly, and had cleared his throat. "That... is true." He shuffled his paws anxiously. "Your name is...?" he mewed, eyes on the tortoiseshell. "...Flashdusk." At this, Titan broke into a purr. "Coincidence, really, that your name is Flash''dusk''... because Dusk was the name of your father." The old tom paused, studying the she-cat for a moment, before continuing: "...I can see him in you, but you take more after your mother's appearance, if I say so myself." -- 02:16, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The tortoiseshell sneered. " Oh, all high-and-mighty, are you? Well, let me tell you this- just because I grew up in a Twoleg's nest doesn't mean I'm not capable of living on my own. My Twolegs left ''me and I've been surviving on my own ever since."--- Ariadne snorted, but it wasn't so malicious. " My parents left me, too. You didn't do half bad there, actually. I think- well, I'm part of a group of she-cats, you could join us, if you'd like. My name's Ariadne, yours?"--- The tortoiseshell paused to consider it. " My name's Lucie." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 22:00, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "...And who's my mother?" Flashdusk echoed softly, causing titan to sigh softly. "Your mother was called Blitzen. her pelt was black-and-white, which you inherited... but I believe that she was named because she had a ginger paw. You have a lot more ginger than she, though." Titan's blue gaze swept over her pelt. "Dusk was ginger all over, with my eyes. You got your mother's amber eyes, I see." At all this knowledge, Flashdusk blinked slowly, waiting for it all to set in. "But... how did they die?" -- 23:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) " I can take you there, if you want," Ariadne said, watching Lucie carefully. The tortoiseshell's eyes clouded for a moment before she raised her head.--- " Sure thing, jungle rat," Lucie stretched claws. " Lead the way."--- " You bet, fuzzy feet," Ariadne shot back. " Follow me." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:12, July 20, 2016 (UTC) "...I don't know how your father died," Titan mewed softly. "Your mother told me that on her deathbed, as she died... after kitting you and your stillborn littermates. She didn't live long enough to tell me how." Titan's voice drifted away, and Scorchflame spoke up: "I then took you to ScorchClan, to Smokeash. I told him to tell the Clan you were my daughter... even though you were now." At this, her gaze shifted awkwardly to Hirondelle for a moment, before going back again. ''She doesn't need to know... yet. -- 01:47, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne led Lucie through the forest, watching the former kittypet closely. Lucie looked quite sure of herself, but her ears were flattened and was glancing around warily. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 02:44, July 20, 2016 (UTC) "But... why did you tell Smokeash to tell the Clan that I was your daughter...?" Flashdusk asked questionably, resulting in a long sigh for Scorchflame. "...I feared that this question would come, Flashdusk. I suppose I must tell why." Another awkward glance was shot at Hirondelle by Scorchflame, and Flashdusk watched as she turned back. Hirondelle pale blue gaze was also on the former warrior... and the tortoiseshell realized that the two cats' eye colour was similar... so similar that she swore that they were pretty much the exact same colour. ...Oh no. -- 03:31, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Rainy began to run back to her territory, hoping no one noticed her missing, or otherwise assumed that she had been mauling a tom or hunting. -Attack cat In camp, Ariadne introduced Lucie to Otrera, and then backed away to sit down in her camp corner. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 13:27, July 20, 2016 (UTC) "...I suppose you must've heard rumors about a cat called Tigerheart, then?" Scorchflame queried Flashdusk, who nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of him... Apparently he was the medicine cat before Tipcloud." The tortoiseshell shook out his fur at this. "Why?" At this, Scorchflame paused. Should I really say it...? "If you guys promise to tell not a soul of what I'm about to tell you, I'll tell all. But I don't think any of you are going to like it." -- 20:10, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Rainy was hunting down a plump rabbit, when she caught ScorchClan scent. Ashflame! She hurried, forgetting the rabbit, and soon she saw Ashflame through the trees. She bounded over to him. "Ashflame! What are you doing?" she whispered. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I've joined a group of cats that maul toms, and I'm not allowed to be seeing you!" she said. Ashflame purred. "Don't worry, they won't find out. We just have to be careful." he said calmly. Rainy tail twitched irritably. "Fine, but don't come back, I'll come to you. Because if they find us together, they'll maul both of us." -Attack cat Otrera stared at Lucie, the she-cat's cold green eyes narrowed. In a soft, menacing hiss, she said one word. " Kittypet."--- Lucie fought to meet Otrera's stare. As the black cat spoke, Lucie felt a rush of anger that gave her courage. " And proud of it." It was the wrong thing to say. Otrera's eyes flashed with fury and she stood up, causing Lucie to shrink back. --- " If you're so proud of it, why don't you go back?" All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 13:47, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Flashdusk inclined her head in interest, having an idea of what Scorchflame was going to say. She then slowly nodded. ---- Hirondelle shooting an uneasy look at Scorchflame, nodded, causing Scorchflame to sigh. It's time for me to uphold that vow I made many moons before. Turning uneasily towards the she-cats - sure, Titan was still in the den, but he'd fallen asleep in his exhaustion - Scorchflame began her speech uneasily: "Well, Tigerheart and I were... quite close." -- 20:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Rainy entered camp quickly, then noticed Otrera with a kittypet. '' Who's that? '' she wondered. She sat down, watching intently and silenty, no matter how much she wanted to ask questions. -Attack cat Hirondelle's dark tail-tip twitched irritably. "...So what...?" This remark caused Flashdusk to scowl heavily at Hirondelle, and whisper softly under her breath "Medicine cats aren't meant to have a mate or kits," so that she understood. ---- Scorchflame eyed up Hirondelle for a moment, before hearing Flashdusk's remark and nodding. "'Couse it's true. It's to stop them from being disloyal to the Clan... but unfortunately for Tigerheart, he... fell in love with me. He got distracted from his duties... but I had fallen for him as well, and I couldn't let my feelings go. He eventually got demoted from his position and he fled... I was devastated." -- 03:24, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne turned her head slightly at Rainy's entrance, picking up an odd scent coming from her. The she-cat shrugged, not really caring, and turned her bicolored eyes on Otrera and Lucie.--- " I can't," Lucie said quietly. " My housefolk are gone. Look, I can fight. I know ''how to hunt. Let me join you," she hated this, begging on her knees, but what was she going to do?" All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 03:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) (and finally, I shall reveal what Scorchflame has been hiding... >:D) "...But it wasn't the end," Scorchflame sighed sadly. Now, she would reveal what she'd kept a secret for many moons... from every single cat. "I... I found out I... was expecting his kits... It was against the warrior code, my love for him, and then that happened! I couldn't risk my Clanmates finding out, so I gave birth away from my Clan, and then gave my sole daughter away so that I could forget about it all... But I did vow that I would tell her why this happened. And that it was I have done." Her gaze locked with her daughter's at that moment: their eyes, the exact same colour meeting... and Hirondelle, poor Hirondelle, looked like she was going to fall over in shock at finding out who her mother actually was. ''How...? (I had tooooo) -- 05:01, July 22, 2016 (UTC) (oooh ^^) Otrera's stare was still frigid as she stared the tortoiseshell kittypet down. Without another word, she exited the den, flicking her tail for Lucie to follow. Otrera padded over to Ariadne and instructed the she-cat to get up, leading both her and Lucie to a clearing in the woods. " Fight," she said, simply. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 17:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (woo) Lapis flicked her tail at Amazon's face, the latter growling softly before tackling her playfully. The tabby pinned her love interest to the ground. "Try. If not, I'll be forced to go easy on you." Despite her cool tone, she managed a bit of warmth in her eyes. Lapis merely stared back at her, her blue eyes soft. "Nah." 18:08, July 30, 2016 (UTC) There was a sad look in Scorchflame's eyes as she looked away, looking at the ground. ---- In the commotion, the three she-cats had forgotten completely about Titan... who was, indeed, suffering as an effect of his depression and age. He'd fallen into an uneasy sleep despite this. -- 19:11, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Amazon cocked her head. "Why not?" The solid dark gray loner blinked a few times, murmuring, "Because I get to spend more time with you here." She watched the tabby lose her balance and faint in extreme surprise, poking the leader a few moments later. 22:50, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Lucie quickly reacted to the news and left for Ariadne- but she wasn't fast enough. In a blur of white fur, Ariadne knocked Lucie onto the ground. The former kittypet didn't go quietly- she was screeching and snarling, clawing at every inch of her opponent she could find. Blood was soon streaked on both she-cats pelts. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:39, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Kopano made his way out of his den. It had been three moons since he'd betrothed Pyria to him and she was still cold as ice. How do I get her to soften up? He thought. Meanwhile, Marna watched as her brother paced. He seemed worried or at least caring for the cat he'd betrothed himself too. — Ryewhisker 10:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) For a moment, Lapis panicked - Amazon wasn't moving. She poked the tabby again, this time letting her claws pull on the tabby fur. The leader rolled over and blinked her eyes open, staring at Lapis intently. "Seems as though you're a gripper, both literally and figuratively," she muttered matter-of-factly. 22:00, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Pyria was feeling better, having broken her fever night before. Really, she shouldn't have gone hunting, but the molly wasn't one for laying around and wasting away. The ginger tabby dropped her catch before slowly retreating into her den. 02:56, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Rainy panicked. I still smell like ScorchClan! ''She silently padded out the camp, then rolled about in the leaves. She came back and sat down in front of the Lead Fighter's den. Her tail twitched nervously, hoping no one had noticed the scent when she first came in. -Attack cat Callisto groomed herself, feeling extremely bored.--- After a while, Ariadne pinned Lucie to the floor. Both she-cats looked up at Otrera, who had surveyed them critically. " Not bad... yet your fighting style leaves much to be desired. Lucie, you are a Patroller- our second-rate fighters. Be grateful I even let you in." Otrera finished ominously, marching away. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 13:00, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Kopano watched as Pyria retreated. He had seen how she'd looked ill just yesterday. The massive leader wanted to invite her to share his den now. "Pyria," the black tom called. — Ryewhisker 15:30, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Diva returned to camp before shouldering her way into her den, laying down in her nest with a loud huff and a harsh thud. She had been surprised by a dark gray tom and tackled him to the ground, only later to let him go because he posed no threat. As beta, she wasn't all about brawn, but about using her head as well. Something had told her to let him go...maybe it was because he reminded her of that one FlameClan guy, the black and silver one. Didn't want to stir trouble with such a big faction. Meanwhile, the diluted molly flicked her pale ears before glancing over her shoulder at the black tom. The adviser spoke fluently per usual, "yes?" Pyria kept it cool, although she was feeling rather salty at the moment and desired a nice long cat-nap. Sickness and constant work had drained her of rest. 21:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) The leader merely sat there for a moment, staring at Lapis with interest. The intense green gaze burned into her blue one, cuing the loner to shift away. Embarrassment was kept hidden - well, mostly; the loner's ears still flattened. 23:51, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Kopano felt his eyes narrow slightly. "Whenever you feel comfortable then your free to move into my den since.." He left that unsaid. She probably knew what he meant she was a very smart molly. Meanwhile, Marna shoved her way into camp bumping Callisto. "Oh, sorry." She muttered refusing to meet her eyes. "Um, I'm Marna." She said deciding to be polite. She slowly raised her olive green eyes. — Ryewhisker 00:30, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Looking away and swallowing, Pyria responded quickly with her throat tight. "Yes, i know... I'm just not ready yet." 00:55, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Kopano nodded, his amber cast into shadows now. ''Well at least he had Anika and Cladia, he thought before sighing. He cast her a small smile. "Well, how about you join me in a few days on a little walk," he suggested. "When your not sick." He said next. — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 01:53, August 3, 2016 (UTC)